The MMD of Seto Kaiba
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Lately, a program called MMD produced a 3D model of CEO Seto Kaiba, and depicts him dancing in a happy way. He doesn't like that, or the fact Mokuba and Rebecca are... well... intimate. Humor-like oneshot.


**The MMD of Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or Yu-Gi-Oh, or any characters from the two aforementioned titles. This comes as a result of KFG24 showing me videos of Miku Miku Dance that has Seto Kaiba dancing... and since I can't resist the urge... a good mini-smut between Mokuba and Rebecca while we poke fun at Seto's involvement in Miku Miku Dance. This is purely humor, especially Kaiba dancing to the song Popipo... o3o with a dash of MokubaxRebecca shipping.

**June 5, 2012:** It had implied smut originally but after the FFN Purging of stuff like that, I have pretty much cleaned out the actual smutty details. It's still very funny...

* * *

Seto Kaiba was many things. He's richer than Bill Gates, he's so handsome girls drop to their knees, plus, did I mention the money and the huge company that he owns and runs, and spans across the world? He is a world-renowned figure in the Duel Monsters community, and he has a love and passion for the fabled Blue-eyes White Dragon. Yet, there was one thing that Kaiba had discovered, and it was quite by accident... Miku Miku Dance.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" Kaiba shouted out, as he stared at his large plasma flat screen he decided to use for a computer screen. It was him... digitally recreated in polygon form, dancing to an upbeat happy and silly-sounding song called Popipo... and he was smiling. Seto Kaiba never smiles! And he certainly doesn't dance like a crazed man jacked up on happy pills!

On the first floor of the Kaiba Mansion, inside a bedroom, were two teenagers. Mokuba Kaiba and Rebecca Hopkins... currently, the younger Kaiba had a pair of pants and boxers discarded on the floor near a discarded skirt and pair of panties. Then again, clothes were also lying on the bed, along with a frilly white bra. They were currently sitting in the computer chair, and both are pretty much "having fun"... until their fun halted because of Mokuba's older brother yelling profanities on the third floor of the mansion.

"What the hell was that?" Rebecca asked Mokuba, panting. Of course, at first, they thought they were caught, until they realized the yell was distant.

"Either it's Jonouchi pelting the window with water balloons, or niisan is finding problems with the stock market again," Mokuba replied, panting a bit as well.

"And how would Jonouchi get past the security gates again?"

"Good point."

She giggled, before Mokuba lifted her up off the chair, and they managed to clamor onto his bed, where the younger Kaiba resumes making passionate love to Rebecca.

Meanwhile, back with the grumpy CEO... He had to get control over himself... the eye twitch was bothering him again. He had this sneaking suspicion that Jonouchi was the cause for this humiliation, then again, he remembered the blonde was only good at Duel Monsters (which he begrudgingly had to admit), and probably would have never done something like this.

=0=0=

Jonouchi sneezed.

"Ew! Jonouchi you baka, don't sneeze all over the food!" Anzu yelled having been glad she lifted the box of pizza off the table before the blond released the sneeze.

"Why do I have a feeling someone's talking about me?"

"Because you're paranoid, now stop stalling so I can kick your ass in this duel," muttered the green-eyed duelist he was currently in a table duel against. Next to the green-eyed duelist, a dark-eyed female clung to his right arm in an affectionate manner. Jonouchi's opponent made a self-reminder to disinfect his cards even though they were in protective clear sleeves.

=0=0=

For the next hour, Kaiba went through the internet, finding more and more videos of him doing these silly dances, and sometimes a few of them he's singing, but in a female voice of that one Vocaloid character Miku Hatsune. That is, until he found one such video, that he recognized the author's name well. He rushed out of his office, down the flights of stairs, before storming across the mansion.

"MOKUBA! YOU BETTER-"

Upon opening the door, his scream died out as the occupants inside the bedroom screamed... for an entirely different manner. For you see, Mokuba and Rebecca have been having sex until their bodies could no longer continue on, and they have been getting it on for quite sometime from the beginning their act of passion. The way Rebecca looked as her body convulsed, or how Mokuba leaned over Rebecca and breathing heavily with a groan escaping his throat. What made Seto Kaiba's mind shut down was the adulterated moans that left the mouths of the two sixteen year olds.

Their minds returned to Earth as their hearing registered the heavy thump to the floor, and they quickly snapped their heads towards the direction of the now open door, and the unconscious form of Seto Kaiba, having passed out when he caught his little brother... in the act. The two teens then began to gain red in their faces when their minds made the connection that in their last minute before their shared climax, they were discovered.

"Oh shit," was the two words that came to Mokuba's mouth as he collapsed on top of Rebecca.

"Mokie," Rebecca squeaked, "lets uh... get dressed and uh..."

"Your place?"

"Before your brother wakes up," she said.

In less than twenty minutes, the two teens were gone, and several hours would pass before night has fallen, and Seto awakens. He returns to his office, where the video he never played yet was still there on the screen. A chair was introduced to it as Seto growled, before taking out a bottle of alcohol, and would remain in his office trying to drown out the memories of what he saw in Mokuba's in booze. Then he would figure out how to get rid of these damn videos. In the following week, Youtube got sued and were forced to erase any evidence of those Kaiba MMD videos world-wide... while the person who created the MMD Seto Kaiba found him/herself stranded in the Bermuda Triangle after waking up from being smothered unconscious by a rag soaked in chloroform. As for Mokuba and Rebecca... they would continue to make love before Professor Hopkins walked in on them and the old man nearly had a heart attack upon the sight he witnessed.

* * *

**And that's it... weird, ne? Here's one of the videos KFG24 showed me. The reason I started this weird one-shot of mine.**

http(colon)(double slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch(question mark)v=_2XVY_XmYoY

**Really weird (and to KFG24, disturbing)...**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
